E-Rantel Cemetery Incident
E-Rantel Cemetery Incident was a conflict between the rookie adventurer team Darkness and the cult, Zurrernorn. Background Lizzie Bareare, along with Momon and Nabe return to the Bareare pharmacy to discover the slain bodies of the Swords of Darkness in the storage room. Lizzie attempts to investigate further, only to be stopped by Momon who then quickly decapitates Peter Mauk and Lukrut Volve corpses. Lizzie is shocked at the act but further in the room she witnesses Dyne Woodwonder rise and understand that the adventurers have become zombies. Momon then dispatches the zombie druid. All that is left is Ninya's body, though seeing no undead reaction the adventurer deems it to be safe. Lizzie realizes that her grandson, Nfirea Bareare is missing and rushes to search for him. Momon orders Nabe to protect her, noting that his passive skill Blessing has confirmed that there are no more undead but warns her to be on the look out for possible intruders. Momon then studies Ninya's corpse, observing the brutality of 'his' corpse. Opening her clothes he makes a surprising discovery and immediately closes up the garment. Taking one last look at his comrade, he then gently closes the eyes. Incident Lizzie reports that her grandson is gone and determines that he has been kidnapped by whoever killed the Sword of Darkness. Momon points out to some writing in blood under Ninya's corpse. According to it the kidnapper have gone into the sewers. Momon however is suspicious of the information, doubting that Ninya could have obtain the information and believes it to be a trap. Lizzie notes his calmness in the situation and asks what his relationship was with the slain adventurers and if they were his friends. Momon merely states that they were merely adventuring together and it was just professional. He asks what can she tell from the bodies, to which she takes that they were enhanted with Undead, meaning that the one who did this was a 3rd tier Magic Caster. Momon however states that the enemy could have used mind control or hidden the corpses and deduces that they made their victims zombies as a form of amusement. In addition why leave the corpses? If there goal was to kidnap just Nfirea they should have hidden the bodies or removed them so as not to bring suspicion or attention. Lizzie understands Momon's hidden meaning in his words, believes that the kidnappers have a purpose for Nfirea but he would soon be disposed of once his usefulness ran out. Seeing Lizzie panic, Momon offers her to hire them to rescue her grandson though warns that the price may be high. Lizzie accepts his offer, though Momon continues to warn her if she is prepared to pay a high price for everything. Sensing something is amiss Lizzie questions to Momon what is he, and maybe perhaps a demon. Momon asks if that matters and would she still accept his help to save Nfirea? Lizzie gives her answer offering everything she has to save her grandson. The pact being sealed, Momon accepts the request and prepares to launch a rescue mission. He first objective to find Nfirea'a location and has Lizzie search the house for additional clues. After the pharmacist left, Momon tells Nabe to check the deceased adventurers and see whether their plates have been removed. Nabe asks why is it important but before they can go any further the two are interrupted by a Message from Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. Entoma has some pressing news, but Ainz dismisses her as he is in the middle of an operation. Taking cue Entoma then tells him to contact Albedo as soon as possible. Turning back to Nabe, Momon tells her that the plates were taken as trophies by the kidnappers. It was a fatal mistake as it means they can track them. Taking out Infinite Backpack, he then takes out the Magic Scrolls to locate their quarries. Aftermath Category:Events Category:Incidents